Little Brother
by Virgil's grl
Summary: Sam and Dean are still having secrets kept from them. But Holly is determined to tell them everything. How can she possibly help them when Sam dies though? Chapter 7 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Little Brothers

**Summary:** AU. Mary and John had three kids. A daughter at least 5 years before Dean. Mary's death hits Holly hard but when she meets up with her brothers years after, and she joins them for the hunt for their father she becomes a Hunter that Dean and Sam never thought she could be.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own John, Mary, Sam or Dean (would seriously love to own Sam and Dean though…swoon)

**A/n:** This is not Canon at all, apart from the fire. It's my first fic in a long time.

**2****nd****A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Corrections & Reviews Welcome. Thank-you VGxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one 

**January 24****th**** 1979**

"Holly! Come on downstairs! You're new baby brother's here!" 5-year-old Holly Winchester was downstairs in record time. Her father, John, had told her she would have to be a responsible big girl now that she had a little brother. She let her father lift her into his arms and she gazed down into the big blue eyes of her new baby brother. He looked back up at her, eyes filled with wonder.

"He's beautiful." She said as her father set her down on the couch and then rested her brother in her lap, "what's his name?"

"Dean." Mary said, settling back in her chair, so she could relax. Holly looked back down at the baby and smiled softly. Dean was perfect.

"Dean. De for short?" Holly said looking up.

"That's right Doll. De for short." Holly had been given the name 'Doll' because that's all she could say when she was 2. She couldn't say 'Holly' she called herself 'Doll' and it had stuck. John looked at Dean and Holly sitting together on the couch. Somehow he knew that Holly and Dean would get along just fine.

--------------------------------------------------

**Three Years Later**

"Doll…" Holly hazel eyes snapped to her baby brother. Dean was standing, somewhat wobbly, on his still slightly chubby legs, arms out stretched to her, eyes fixed on.

"What is it De?" She asked standing up herself, Holly, now 8, knew that when Dean said her name she had to give him her undivided attention or she'd risk suffering a 'Dean Tantrum' and they weren't something to be experienced. Dean smiled toothily at her and walked up to her holding his arms now straight up at her.

"Up." He said. Holly sighed her parents kept saying that she shouldn't carry Dean, he has to learn how to walk, but who could possible refuse his perfectly almost green eyes? Holly placed her hands under his arms and lifted Dean giggled delighted and clamped his legs around her waist. She looked at him and said quietly.

"You know Daddy's not going to like this." She said, Dean smiled at her again, not quiet understanding, and laid his head on her shoulder. Holly could hear her mother talking on the phone but she hadn't heard it ring, she walked slowly towards the kitchen door and stood silently, with Dean falling asleep on her shoulder.

"I don't know what else to do with her John…no I understand he'll be upset…oh all right…we'll talk to her tonight about it. Dean's not going to be happy, we'll have to suffer one of Dean's Tantrums. Ok…love you too…bye." She hung up so Mary had called John, what could they possibly be doing? Holly would have to wait to find out. Holly slowly pushed open the kitchen door. Dean still in her arms, but by now fast asleep. Holly looked at her mother, who was leaning on the kitchen bench; Holly could tell she was crying. But deciding against waking her baby brother, Holly excited the kitchen and slowly climbed the stairs. When she reached the room she had to share with Dean she placed him on her bed and let him snuggle into her pillows.

Dean squealed as Holly grabbed him around the middle and lifted him up. She spun around and then collapsed onto the grass. Dean, Holly and Mary had gone across to the park and Holly and Dean had been playing chase. Mary watched the spectacle with amusement. It seemed to her Dean would miss days like this. But he'd have to grow up. He'd have to learn how to be a man like his father. Mary hated to do this to her children but it was the only way Dean would learn – being a big sister made Holy protective of him. She'd tell him there weren't monsters under her bed and he'd snuggle in with her. She'd let him jump on her in the morning and wake her up, when she had an alarm that went off three hours later. She'd cheat herself out of sleep just to be with Dean. Sighing Mary got up.

"Time to go home kids!" She called out, Holly and Dean got to their feet and followed her out. This was one time when Dean didn't get carried unless his mother picked him up. When she didn't he asked Holly too, relenting to his eyes again she lifted him up and he rested once more on her shoulder.

That night at dinner it was a totally different story. Mary and John were unusually silent and Holly wanted to know why. She tried to make a drawn out conversation but her father only defeated her with small talk.

"I heard you and Mom on the phone today Dad. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. Dean looked up, he knew that if his parents were going to talk to Holly, they didn't want him to hear but maybe they'd forget he was there. They sometimes did that too.

"Well Doll, honey. Your father and I want you to go to a special school. Where you can still come home every so often but you can also say there and mix with girls and boys your age." Mary said.

"I don't want to though. I like my school now. I'll move away from all my friends! What about Dean? What do you think he'll say when he realizes I'm not here?" That caught Dean's attention.

"Honey, Dean's 3. He won't notice while he's at Kindergarten. He'll be fine and so will you." Mary said. Holly got up from the table and ran upstairs, Dean wanted to follow her, but he knew he'd get told off. When Dean was put to bed, Holly wasn't facing him. He waited until his mother had left before he got up and padded quietly to Holly's bed. He pushed lightly on her shoulder, she rolled over slowly. She saw him and smiled softly.

"Hey De. You're gonna miss me huh? You make sure if you get a baby brother – you look after him yeah? You take good care of that kid. You understand me?" Dean nodded, "he's gonna need you. Then when I come home I'll need to take care of both of you again."

"I'll still need to be looked after?" Dean said, quietly.

"You're still gonna be my baby brother De. Of course you will!" Holly said. She shifted back on her bed a bit, and Dean curled up next to her.

--------------------------------------------------

**One Year Later – 2****nd**** November 1983 (Sam 6-months)**

"Come on, let's say good night to your brother." Mary set Dean down and turned on the light in Baby Sam's nursery. Dean went to the cot stood up on the box set there so he could lean over the cot's edge. Sam gurgled a bit at the sight of his brother's face.

"Night Sam." He said as he kissed his brother forehead.

"Good night love." Mary whispered kissing Sam also.

"Hey Dean," The 4-year-old turned and smiled.

"Daddy!" He said as he ran across the room to his father who scooped him up.

"Hey buddy, what do you reckon you think Sammy's ready to toss around the football?" Dean giggled shaking his head.

"No Daddy." He laughed.

"No."

"You got him?" Mary said as she passed him.

"I got him," John replied, he let Dean snuggled into his shoulder and as he reached out to turn the light off he looked over at the cot.

"Sweet dreams Sam." John said. He tucked Dean into bed said goodnight and then he went downstairs, he told Mary he'd be up soon, but he never got there. The next thing John knew Mary had screamed. He ran up the stairs to see what was wrong. Throwing Sam's door open he couldn't see her. He noticed Sam was still awake. He walked over to the crib.

"Hey Sammy. You okay?" The baby of course didn't reply, but something dripped onto Sam's blanket, John reached out to see exactly what is was when three more drops fell landing on the back of his hand. He looked up. He tripped when he realized he was staring at his wife, pinned to the ceiling above Sam's crib.

"No! Mary!" He cried, suddenly and without warning Mary burst into flames, John tried to shield himself from them, he could hear Sam start to cry and he stood ignoring the heat and the risk of catching fire himself he grabbed Sam. John went into the hall with the intent of waking his eldest but his mother's scream and father's shouts of her name must have woken the four-year-old.

"Daddy!" John pressed Sam in Dean's arms.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now, Dean! Go!" Dean turned and ran away from his father but he ducked back into his room and grabbed two photos. One was of him and Holly when he was 2 the other was of all five of the family members. Holly had been sent home briefly to meet Sam and she'd been given a present to give her mother, her home-stay parents told her that the gift was from the whole family. It was the blanket that Sam was wrapped in now, Dean stood out of the front grass after sprinting down the stairs. Sam still held tightly in his arms. He stared up at where Sam's nursery window was; he knew what the orange glow was. His brother's nursery was on fire. Dean had only stopped once he was outside the house on the front lawn, he suddenly wished Holly was still at home – she'd comfort both of them. She was at school though. She wouldn't be home for a long time. John was out of the front door and he scooped up Dean, making Dean's hold on Sam tighten. They sat on the bonnet of John's 1967 Chevrolet Impala, John took Sam from and his son sat beside him. John had called 911 and the fire department were now on their way.

--------------------------------------------------

**7 years later (Dean is 11)**

"Dean?" Dean looked up at Sam, Sam was doing some spelling homework and Dean was writing to Holly. Dean eyed his brother carefully.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"The photo beside your bed, the one of you and that girl?" Dean nodded, the photo of him and Holly, "who is the girl?" Sam asked. Dean swallowed dryly.

"Uh, that's a cousin of ours Sammy. She lives in Australia. So we don't see her much. Her name's Holly. I'm writing to her now. You want me to tell her you say hi?" Sam nodded. Dean set about telling Holly that Sam said hello and that even though he didn't know her, he did love her very much that same way Dean did. John opened the door and Dean slid off his chair.

"Hey Dad. Time for some more practice?" Dean had been taught how to shoot, but John insisted on him to keep practicing. Only when his father was there though. John nodded.

"Yeah time for some more practice. Let's go." John led Dean out the back of the cabin. Sam waited until the back door banged shut and he pulled the sheet of paper towards him. And began to read. He Stared down at Dean's 11-year-old handwriting and tried to understand as much as he could.

_Dear Holly,_

_I know I haven't written in a while, hopefully when Dad' starts to take me out on hunts in a few years Sam will be the one writing to you. I wish he knew you, and all about what happened when Mom died – but I guess he'll never really understand. I mean you and I had heaps of fun together. I can remember snuggling in next to you in bed when I had nightmares as a kid! It's weird but now it's me being the big brother to Sam. You were right. I do have to look out for him. I guess if you were here you wouldn't have left the motel room while Sam was asleep and let the Shritga attack him would you? I didn't think so._

_Sam says hi by the way. I didn't tell him who you really were; I said you were a cousin form Australia. I can't believe I lied to him. I hate myself for it already! Holly – Sam loves you I know he does, even though he doesn't really know you. How's life for you at the moment anyway? Anything interesting happening? I guess you never can tell me much, cause our friends like to ask who you keep writing letters to don't they?_

_Dad and I keep practicing my shooting. I keep hitting a bullseye one every bottle! You'd be so proud of me. I know you are even though you can't say it I know you are. I've enclosed a phot of me, Dad and Sam with the Impala – Dad says it'll be mine when I learn to drive. We might be driving into your town soon – keep a look out for us. You're still in Vineland right?_

_Write back ASAP_

_Love Dean, Sammy and Dad._

"Sam? What are you doing? Why did you read that?" Dean and Dad had returned. Dean looked furious, he snatched the paper back and quickly folded it, and he slipped into his pocket and ran to his room. Sam listened as his brother slammed the bedroom door. Sam went back to his spelling homework. He'd hurt his brother's feelings. He'd made Dean upset. Sam hated feeling responsible for that.

Over the next ten years Sam made sure that Dean knew he never meant to hurt his feelings, and when Dean got the Impala, Sam even washed it for him, every other weekend. When dean caught on to Sam's apologetic attitude he told him to stop and forget it, Dean had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First SPN fic in a long time, that's the first chapter second chapter will be up soon. Look out for it. Hugs from Dean and Sam to ALL reviews! VGxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own John, Mary, Sam or Dean (would seriously love to own Sam and Dean though…swoon)

**A/n:** This is not Canon at all, apart from the fire. It's my first fic in a long time.

**2****nd****A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Corrections & Reviews Welcome. Thank-you VGxx

**Thank-you to all my lovely reviewers! Here's the next chapter of **_**Little Brother**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two**

**2****nd**** May – 16 years later (Dean 27, Sam 23)**

Dean pulled the Impala into the carpark of another random bar and got out, Sam followed him. They made their way inside and Dean noted the cute bartender. He winked at Sam and walked over. Sam sighed heavily and chose to sit at a table. Dean slid onto a barstool.

"What can I get ya Handsome?" The cute bartender asked. She smiled at him. Brilliant white teeth, sandy brown hair and dark puppy dog eyes; Dean smiled.

"A beer thanks. The best you got." She smiled and grabbed a bottle and took the cap off before handing it to him.

"How long you in town for?" She asked leaning on the counter, Dean tried not to look at her chest. She seemed to enjoy this – most girls would fall for his charming manner – but this one seemed different. She seemed too sure of herself and protected to let Dean get to her. It was almost as he knew her but he was sure he didn't. She seemed to know him though - too well in fact.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on how long my brother wants to stay." Dean said.

"Really? You go by your brother's rules?" She said he laughed and shook his head.

"No not like that. My brother and me we're on a road trip see. We're just taking some time out, we've been apart for a couple of years so we're spending a few years together to get to know each other again." Dean said; the bar tender raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Where's your brother sitting?" Dean pointed over to Sam. The bartender waved at him and Sam waved back.

"He's cute. You are too but you two you're so not my type of guys. My brothers and I haven't seen each other in years, so we'd have to spend a century to catch up to over ten years spent apart." Dean looked shocked how a family could be separated for so long.

"How many years?" Dean asked, curious after all he hadn't seen Holly in at least 23 years.

"I haven't either of my two brothers for at least 23 years. So I miss them heaps. It's a long time not to see someone you love." She explained, Dean seemed surprised. Now he was sure he knew her, but refused to believe it.

"I'll bet. Do you mind me asking your name?" He asked.

"Not at all, Holly. Holly Winchester." She said; she saw his eyes go wide but he held his manner and attitude.

"Like the rifle?" He asked calmly.

"Just like the rifle." She replied playing along.

"But I'll bet you're more of a pistol huh?" He said, her smile dropped.

"Dean Alexander Winchester! You're Daddy ought to give you a spanking. You've gotten far too cocky with girls since I last saw you." She walked away and Dean swallowed the last of his beer. She returned a little while later in jeans, biker boots and an old looking t-shirt, it was faded and it looked like it had bloodstains on it. She grabbed three beers, taking the caps off them she handed one to Dean then circled the counter, she followed him back to Sam. They joined Sam at the table. She placed the last bottle in front of Sam.

"I'd expect you not to know me, I'm Holly." She said. Sam looked a little confused and Holly's eyes immediately shot to Dean, who blushed.

"Uh, Sammy, you remember I told you about Holly. You were 7." Sam thought for a minute, and then smiled. He nodded, remembering the day he read Dean's letter.

"Yeah you told me she was our cousin." Sam said. Holly looked at Dean again.

"_Cousin_? Dean…" Holly looked as if she were ready to throttle him. Dean blushed harder. He looked rather sheepish under the careful stare of Holly, she turned her gaze to Sam, "it ok Sam. I'm your older sister. In fact I'm also De's older sister too." Sam bit back a laugh.

"De?" Holly nodded, looking slightly confused, "when Dean turned 14 he stopped answering to 'De'. I can't believe you still call him that." Sam said, Holly laughed.

"You know, Dean stopped writing to me about that time too. By the way Sammy. Here," Holly handed him an envelope, "I was hoping to see you soon so it's just some best wishes." Sam opened the envelope and pulled out a card, he opened it and a 50-dollar note fell into his lap.

"I don't know what you can buy with that. But it's from your big sister. You'll find something you can use that to get." Holly said, she finished her beer and stood up, "I hope you guys will drop by to say goodbye when you're done here. Good luck with whatever it is you guys are hunting this time." She said. She walked off back to the bar.

"Dean – why the _hell_ didn't you tell me from the start she was our sister!" Sam demanded. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, he knew that was coming.

"Because Dad didn't want you to know!" Dean argued. It was Sam's turned to roll his eyes. Whatever Dad wanted Dean did it. No question.

"What about Mom? What do you think she would've wanted? You think she wanted that for me? So I didn't know I had a sister!" Sam challenged. Dean sighed and rested his forehead on his palm, he had to admit, not out loud, that he had this coming.

"I don't know Sammy! I was four and I think she must have thought I'd do the right thing for us." Dean countered. Sam looked outraged – he couldn't believe Dean would think that!

"The right thing? How many times in my life have I needed a sister and not a brother?" Sam asked him. Dean sighed again to keep form yelling at Sam.

"I don't know Sam! But you dealt with it!" He snapped. Sam looked at him shocked, Sam had been a regular little princess when he was little but he was sure that Dean had been as well.

"When I wanted you to read me a fairytale you made one up!" Sam said. Dean looked at him as if he were stupid.

"You're a bit old for fairytales now Sammy!" Dean said harshly. Sam shook his head.

"That's not my point! My point is I was 6 Dean! All six-year-olds - normal 6-year-olds, like fairytales!" Sam said, Dean gave up; he was defeated no matter what he said Sam would come back with something better. Holly watched as they both walked out. She sighed, she made a mental note of the closest motel and she decided to make her way over there. She had a fairly recent photo of Sam and Dean; her father had sent it to her last year.

* * *

Holly pushed open the door of the reception. The man behind the counter looked up. He smiled at her and Holly knew he was a sleaze – so she decided to make it short.

"Can I help you young lady?" She smiled and pushed the two photos across the counter.

"I'm looking for these two men. They came here earlier. They told me they'd be here, waiting for me." She used her best seductive tone. He thought she was just a waitress but obviously she did, other services. He grabbed the last key had had for their room and held it out to her.

"This is the last key I have for the room. They're probably wondering where you are." Holly smiled and didn't take the key; she got the number room it was.

"No need for the key sir. But thank-you for the offer." She turned and walked out taking the photos with her. She walked along to room 17 and knocked, as expected Sam opened it, surprised he stepped back to let her in.

"Hey. Thought I'd pay you guys a visit. I used these to find your room." She held up two photos, one was of Sam at Stanford the other of Dean holding a Winchester Rifle.

"Is that a Winchester?" Sam asked taking the photo of Dean from Holly's hand.

"Sure it is dude it's me!" Dean said. Holly laughed.

"No I mean the gun!" Sam snapped. Holly nodded and took the photo back.

"Yeah it's a Winchester Rifle." She said. She looked at the photo, "damn they're good guns."

"You can shoot?" Dean asked surprised.

"What the hell kind of question is that Dean? My Daddy took me to a shooting range when I was 10. He had me practice out in the back paddock on empty beer bottles when I was 7. Bulls eyed every one of them too. My Daddy was real proud of me." Holly said.

"What are you? A farm girl now? You're a Winchester Holly. You have to show us all this shooting experience you've had." Dean said. Holly turned and looked at him, she picked up a .45.

"Why? You don't believe me?" She asked.

"I never said that." Dean defended.

"You were thinking it though." She countered.

"I have a question totally unrelated." Sam put in. Holly looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Sam?" She asked.

"Uh – when you had school Holidays why didn't you find us? Stay with us a while?" He asked softly, almost in a hopeful voice.

"Because…I only had two holidays a year, Christmas and Summer. And neither were quite long enough. Anyway – you didn't know who I was. So what was the point?" Holly said a little confused.

"But I would've gotten to know you Holly! I would've made the effort to get to know you!" Sam argued. Holly sighed softly and sat down beside him on the opposite bed.

"I probably would've been out with Dean and Dad. I wouldn't have had any time with you except at night and I'd have been so tired I wouldn't be able to talk anyway!" Holly reasoned. Sam looked hurt but nodded slowly.

"Oh that's ok." He said, "why didn't I ever know about you though? I mean when I was 7 I was caught by Dean reading a letter he wrote to you but…you never mentioned me in your letters you never sent me a message why not?"

"Don't you mean why I never wrote to you? Dean told me not to. You didn't know me. I only met you once Sammy. I went home when I was 9 to meet you. You had only just been born and you were the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. You were about 4 months old. You should've seen Dean's face when he opened the front door to see me standing there! He squealed and threw his arms around me. He actually knocked me over the next day when he was sure I was there."

"I remember that, worst day of my life."

**Flashback**

"Dean! Can you get that please?" Dean ran off to the door and opened it. When he set eyes on who was there he was speechless. But her smile and eyes told him he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey De! How are you doing buddy?" She knelt down and he threw his arms around her neck.

"HOLLY!" He squealed; she stood still holding him, "Daddy! Mommy! Holly's back!" She picked up her one bag and stepped inside kicking the door shut. Mary and John appeared.

"Holly, what are you _doing_ here?"

"I'm on summer holidays and I thought after your letter Mom that you'd like me to meet Sam." Mary nodded at her daughter. Holly didn't put Dean down, as he was the only one who actually hugged her that day. But Mary took her upstairs to the nursery and Holly pulled out of her bag a small package, she held it out to Mary.

"My foster mother said you might like this. I told her I had a new baby brother so she bought this and it's for Sam." She said, Mary unwrapped it. A baby blanket.

"Oh John look. It's gorgeous. Fiona sent this?" Mary asked holding up a blue baby blanket, that had a duck on it.

"Yes, but I picked it out." Holly said.

"Oh it's beautiful. It is gorgeous Holly. Thank-you. And tell Fiona thank-you as well." Mary said as she folded it up and placed it beside Sam's cot.

"Of course. My flight back isn't for four days. You got space for one more?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes of course we do. Come on, we'll set you up with Dean. Like before." Dean squealed and wrapped his arms tighter around Holly's neck.

Set up in Dean's room was great for Holly. She looked around and noted the photo on his nightstand was of the two of them. She smiled and when Dean was sent to bed she went up to see him; he looked up when he saw her.

"Holly…come and say good night to Sam." He said he grabbed her hand and she followed him, he stood up on the small stool there so he could lean over the edge and say goodnight to his baby brother. Holly said goodnight to him also and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry you won't know me." She whispered to Sam as Dean started to go back to his room. She followed him and sighed softly as she shifted down under the covers of her old bed. They hadn't shifted her out yet. Maybe they hoped she'd come home one day or maybe they wanted Sam to sleep in there when he was older. Whatever the reason Holly liked it - but the latter seemed to be more realistic.

* * *

Holly woke during the night to Sam crying and working on nothing but instinct she got up and went to see what was wrong. Mary opened the door to see what Sam needed and found Sam with Holly changing his diaper, he was gurgling happily at his sister. Mary frowned but Holly seemed not to mind changing her brother's diaper, nor did she notice her mother leaning agaisnt the doorframe watchng her. Sam seemed to be having fun answering to the noises Holly made at him as she changed him. When she'd finished she picked him and held him close for a while, turning Holly finally notived her mother.

"Oh…sorry. He needed to be changed. I just did it so you didn't have to. Sorry Mom won't happen again." Holly whispered. Mary shook her head slowly.

"No, it's ok…I guess you got practice with that did you?" It was Holly's turned to shake her head.

"No Fiona's youngest is Dean's age. I didn't have to change diapers." She replied.

"Well, you had practice with kids didn't you? Foster cousins or whatever?"

"Nope." Holly shook her head slowly, "no nothing to do with kids Mom. Just being me." Mary looked at her daughter and for the first time since she'd arrived back home, Mary felt sad for sending her daughter away. When Sam was asleep Holly set him back in his cot.

"Holly, sweetheart…I'm sorry your father and I sent you to Fiona in Boston. You're all right though?" Mary said. The nine-year-old nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I mean I've just flown by myself from Massachusetts to Kansas and I'm 9-years-old. So I'm doing just fine." Holly said. Mary pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Sweetheart, you remember how you asked me what Dean would say when he noticed you were gone?" Holly nodded, "he threw the biggest tantrum at your father and me. He refused to eat; he wouldn't go to sleep. The reason he has that photo of the two of you beside his bed is so that when you go back home he still has you with him." Mary said. Holly smiled; she knew Dean had missed her. He loved her probably more than anything else he owned.

**End flashback**

"Wow…all that in one day?" Sam asked. Holly nodded.

"Yeah. All in one day. Oh Dean did you ever find that thing I left under your pillow?" Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. It had yellowed with time and he'd taped it at the folds so it didn't rip. He unfolded it and handed it to Sam.

_Dear De,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave now, but I must go back to School. Remember to take good care of Sammy for me. When I come home again for Christmas I'll make sure you get an awesome present! Just for being my baby brother. You look more like Mom then you'll ever know. I'm a mix of Dad and Mom. Sammy's gonna be Dad all over again. Be the big brother as I cannot be his big sister._

_De…remember that I love you. No matter what happens I'll always love you and I'll never let you forget it._

_I love you De._

_Your Doll,_

_Holly xx_

"Wow." Sam looked at Holly. She had tears in her eyes from hearing Sam read. She smiled softly when he looked at her, she felt as if she'd failed Sam as a sister but she didn't know how very wrong she was. She couldn't possibly have failed him – she was here now wasn't she? She had in no way failed him. He couldn't believe she'd even think that!

"Yeah that's what I said when I had Mom read it to me. I was only 4 - I couldn't read it." Dean said. Holly wiped her tears away and stood up. She made to walk out the front door and held out her hand.

"Can I have your keys Dean? I need to go and get something." He threw the Impala's keys to her without hesitation. He'd noted her tears too and he wasn't about to argue with her.

* * *

Holly sat up during the night, something had woken her. She listened and sure enough there it was again, it sounded like crying, muffled sobs, but why would the boys be crying? She looked across at Sam. Nope, he was sleeping soundly. Dean's bed however, the covers were pulled up over his head. She'd only seen Dean cry once. And that was when she'd told him she had to move away. But he'd been three at the time. Not 27. Holly got up and knelt beside his bed, she didn't touch the covers but spoke quietly to him through the blanket.

"De? What's wrong?" She asked quietly. He pulled the covers down a bit, he suddenly reminded Holly of when he was 2 and had had a nightmare – she had knelt by his bed and soothed him, reminding him that it was just a dream and nothing more. His green eyes peered out to see her honey brown ones staring right back at him.

"I dunno Doll. Finding you after 23 years and all the memories. It's just it's too much." Dean replied; Holly could see he was shaking from the tears that kept forming in his eyes. She knew from the small chat she'd had with Sam that Dean didn't like to cry he bottled it all up. This was a rare time when Dean cried. Holly gently slipped her hand under his cheek that rested on the pillow his eyes slid shut. Her touch was so much like their mother's. He sighed softly.

"Dean…I love you, don't ever forget that ok?" He nodded slowly, "you remember that letter you sent me when you mentioned the Shritga and you said about how my friends kept asking who I was writing to?" Dean nodded again, "yeah they always did, and you wanna know what I told them? I told them the truth. I said that my real Daddy, my brother Dean and even little Sammy fight what Nightmares are made of. You know what they did? They laughed at me. But I knew I'd told them the truth. So I'd done the right thing. Dean…as long as I'm around nothing is going to hurt you or Sammy. I'm the protector now Dean. And I'm going to go hunt with you. No, don't you dare say that I can't. I'm the oldest and I'm always right. Goodnight Dean, go to sleep." Holly kissed his forehead softly.

"Say it." He whispered. Holly cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Say what?" She asked. He smiled softly and reached out grabbing her hand tightly.

"What you used to say when I was 2." He said. Holly smiled softly, she'd always told him the same thing whenever he wouldn't go to sleep, and somehow it always used to put him to sleep, like magic. Mary and John had been convinced that there was a magic-like bond between Holly and Dean. Holly put her free hand on his exposed cheek now and pulled the covers to his chin, as if she were putting two-year-old Dean to bed again.

"Go to sleep De. May your dreams be happy, warm and sweet. In the morning I hope that one dream of you and me forever is still alive." She said and kissed his forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes. Before Holly got back into her bed, Dean was fast asleep.

* * *

"Holly, wake up." Holly sat bolt upright at the somewhat unfamiliar voice, her forehead colliding with Sam's. Both groaned and starting rubbing their foreheads.

"Sammy – you didn't hurt her did you?" Dean asked coming back in from outside, he picked up the duffle bag they had full of guns and ammunition. Holly groaned as she found the exact spot Sam's forehead had impacted with hers.

"Not intentionally." Sam groaned. He too found the spot of impact. Dean fought to hide his smirk; Holly caught it and shot him a look of warning.

"He's hurt too De. Not just me." Holly said. Dean put the bag in the back of the Impala and returned to get the last bag and put it in the back. He knew it was Holly's things. And he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well get a move on. We're heading out today." Dean stated, throwing the bag in the back of the car and shutting the trunk. Holly got up and grabbed her jeans and the t-shirt she'd worn the day before. She'd slept just in her underwear – Dean turned away to avoid temptation – even if she was his sister – she was hot.

"Where to?" She asked pulling on her jeans and doing them up.

"Uh…are you done?" He asked, Holly smiled at Sam and winked she still had to pull on her t-shirt. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She said off handedly, Dean turned and bit back a moan – she'd tricked him. He looked at Sam who was biting back laughter.

"I hate you. Both of you." He said and turned back around. Holly laughed.

"Awww, come on De. We're just having fun." She said. Dean ignored her.

"We're going to Raleigh, North Carolina." Dean said. Carefully avoiding what sort of Supernatural Phenomena it was. Holly looked across at Sam and cocked an eyebrow.

"And?" Sam prompted. For a moment Dean forgot Holly was even there. He didn't look at Sam but picked up his .45 and shoved in his waistband, Holly cocked an eyebrow at Sam who shrugged, Dean shoved his phone in his pocket of his jecket. He then turned his green eyes to his siblings.

"You do realize this is gonna be dangerous don't you?" He said, both nodded. He sighed, "ok…mysterious disappearances of women. Brunettes. For some unknown reason these girls go missing from bars – never to be seen again." He said. Holly swallowed; sure she'd faced some evil bitches before. This, however, was totally different.

"You still wanna hunt with us Holly?" Dean asked, seeing her face. She nodded strongly, swallowing her fear and terror.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll go." She said. Dean nodded slowly. He knew this hunt would be a bait-the-hook hunt. And he hated to admit it but Holly would have to be the bait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is! Second chapter of Little Brother. Next chapter coming soon! VGxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own John, Mary, Sam or Dean (would seriously love to own Sam and Dean though…swoon)

**A/n:** This is not Canon at all, apart from the fire. It's my first fic in a long time.

**2****nd**** A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Corrections & Reviews Welcome. Thank-you VGxx

**Thank-you to all my lovely reviewers! Here's the next chapter of **_**Little Brother**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three **

**Raleigh, North Carolina **

"_This_ is it?" Holly asked disgusted as Dean and Sam led her into a bar. This was the sixth night after being successful with their 'dirt digging'. They had found all the other victims were married with children but the couples were having problems with the husband being unfaithful. So Dean and Holly had reluctantly agreed to act as though they were married. It wasn't hard for them to fight though. Dean just had to be Dean. So it began. Sam would sit a few seats away and watch for the guy they were looking for.

"I can't believe you Dean Winchester!" Holly said sharply as he eyed another woman walking past them.

"What? I can't look?" Dean demanded, just as if he were an angry husband.

"The only rack you should be looking at is mine! We've been married for six years already! Sammy's already worried we're going to separate! He's already told me he doesn't know who he wants to stay with!" Holly cried. The wife role was good for her.

"You are unbelievable you know that? I'm leaving! I'm going to go home to Sammy and make sure he knows he's most welcome to stay there with you!" Dean stood up grabbed his leather jacket and stormed outside. Holly and Dean had agreed to use 'Sammy' as the name for their six-year-old son. Then in Dean's vacated seat sat a young man, about Sam's age in a grey hooded jumper, a pair of Jeans and biker boots, he looked for the whole world as if he too were a hunter.

"Domestic troubles Miss?" He said as he ordered a beer. Holly looked up gave him a soft smile and nodded. She was weary of every male, except Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, my husband and I have lost our spark. Our son, he…he's worried we're going to separate." She said. He put his hand on her shoulder and Sam was sure this was the guy. He pulled out his cell and dialled Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean answered the phone the same way.

"We got him." Sam said quietly, so no one heard him.

"Yeah?" Dean needed clarification.

"Yeah. He's talking to her now." Sam said.

"You sure?" Confirmation was also needed for this hunt.

"Absolutely. He's talking to her like they know each other. So we're gonna have to follow them." Sam said, he got up. Holly's eyes followed her brother.

"Look, Miss. Let me take you home. I'll make sure you get home safe." The young man said, "I'm Jason Masters."

"Holly Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"Believe me Miss the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

"Right. Slight turn up for the books." Holly sighed as Jason tied her wrists together and then tied her to the roof of his basement. He growled. He'd changed. He wasn't human. He was a Vampire. But this wasn't his idea of perfect blood. She was tainted. She didn't taste like any human he'd ever had. He decided to tie her up and wait to see if she turned into anything.

"You know…you confuse me." He said. His vampire teeth still visible. Holly screwed up her nose, "you don't taste like a human. You taste different. I don't know what you taste like Miss Winchester, but you just taste different." He growled. She looked at him now; surprised he'd tasted it.

"Really? Well let's see – if I'm not a Vamp like you – what else _could_ I be?" Holly asked, "Just as long as I'm hanging here. Let's play a game of Guess-What-I-Am."

"I'm going to guess that your husband doesn't know about this either does he?" Jason said as he circled her slowly. Holly shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Like he's going to suck my blood, no he doesn't." She snapped," or at least if he was my actually husband he wouldn't suck my blood. He's my brother. But still he doesn't suck blood. At least to the best of my knowledge he doesn't." This earned her a hard slap across the face. She bit her lip so she didn't cry out. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and spilled over her tongue she spat it out. Sighing in defeat she hung her head down so her chin rested on her chest.

"Ok Missy–" Holly chuckled quietly. She lifted her head to see Jason looking at her strangely.

"Oh I want so much to tell you that if you ever call me Missy again you're gonna be dead before you can say 'blood sucker'." Holly said.

"Ok _Holly_. If you won't tell me what you are I'm going to be left to guess am I?"

"Looks like." She replied sarcastically. She spat out more blood as her lip continued to bleed.

"You are obviously not a vampire like myself – as you do not swallow your blood but spit it out. Werewolf perhaps…who knows – you obviously my dear but as you refuse to tell me…"

"Look! You want to know what I am? I'll tell you! Because I'm sure as hell you are going to piss me off by guessing!" Holly screamed.

"Well then that's better. What are you Holly Winchester?" Jason said turning to look at her.

"I'm a…pyrokenetic. What you can taste in my blood is red meat; my protein and iron need to be high to control my power ok? That's why I taste different." Holly snapped.

"Then why haven't you burnt through your ropes?" Jason asked.

"I have to dry them first. Which they should be drying out now." Holly replied.

* * *

"So…now what?" Dean asked as he and Sam sat in the Impala outside the 'den' of Jason. Sam shrugged.

"I dunno Dean. We can't just bust in there. We don't know where she is." Sam replied.

"The basement genius. Where else would she be?" Dean said.

"Thank-you Captain Obvious. But how do we get in there?" Sam asked.

"We could probably get in through the house or we could try to find an external entry." Dean said, "I think external would be best."

"Yeah…you're right." They got out of the car, being careful to be as quiet as possible with the car doors. Looking at each other, Dean threw Sam a wink, his brother rolled his eyes and they started to circle the house.

Suddenly a burst, like an explosion erupted from the back of the house, both sprinted to the back, to see Holly, bent double and coughing, slowly staggering out of the basement covered in ash and dust.

"Holly! You ok Doll?" Dean asked putting a hand on her back. She nodded.

"Yeah. I got a nasty," she paused to couch, "bite though. Bastard. You ok? Sammy?"

"I'm fine." Sam said walking up behind her and putting his hand on her lower back. She stood up straight.

"I've got something to tell you guys..." Holly said; Dean only just got to her as her eyes rolled back and she fainted. He looked at Sam. He shrugged. Sam gripped Holly under her arms and lifted her up, putting her in a fireman's carry and taking her to the Impala.

* * *

Back at the Motel and soon had Holly in bed and tucked in and resting. Dean looked at Sam.

"What could've caused an explosion like that Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. He's definitely a Vamp – but who knew fire could kill 'em?" Sam replied.

"Maybe the whole fire thing. Blow off their head and they die. I dunno either Sam. I'm lost. Maybe Dad might know. Is there anything in his journal about 'em?" Dean asked.

"No. Not that I can tell." Sam and Dean both jumped when a knock at the door sounded. They hadn't expected anyone tonight. Sam got up and opened the door.

"Dad?" Sam stepped back to let their father inside. Dean got up form the bed, as if he were standing to attention in Army ranks. Sam stood tall also but John ignored them both, until he spoke.

"I came as fast as I could. Is she ok?" John asked, spotting his daughter.

"Yeah, we think so. She fainted when we found her. But she's safe now. Got a nice bite on her neck though." Dean said. John grasped one of her hands. He looked at his sons.

"What do you know about her Sammy? What have they told you?" John asked referring to Dean and Holly. Sam swallowed he didn't know much. What was he going to say?

"Uh…not a lot dad. Just that she's our older sister and she lived most of her life in Vineland." Sam said, John stood up, letting go of Holly's hand.

"Right. Your mother and I sent her there, so she wouldn't baby Dean so much." John said, Dean looked horrified.

"You what?" Dean asked, accusation in his voice. He clearly wasn't happy to know that his parents had sent Holly away to Vineland just because she loved him.

"She used to carry you all the time, whether you could walk or not. When you asked to be picked up you were in her arms and settled on her hip. We didn't pick you up very much, you needed to learn to walk and run and all those things naturally." John took a breath and turned to look at Holly, "when she was born we had a fire just like Sam's. Only of course your mother didn't die. We both escaped with Holly. We rebuilt the nursery for you Dean. When Sammy was born well we knew Holly knew something. When she arrived unannounced to meet you Sam, we knew she knew something." John said, "She's not a normal girl who got sent away by her parents. She's far from normal." John looked at his two sons, they didn't waver under his gaze, nor did they flinch. Holly stirred, but she didn't wake. John looked at her once more and smiled softly.

"Don't tell her I was here. It'll hurt her if she knew." John said he stepped past Sam and out the door. But before closing it, He held out his hand.

"Dean, give this to her. It was hers." Dean put his hand out and his father put it in his palm. Then he closed the door. Dean looked down at the pendant in his hand. It was obviously something their father had made for her, while she grew up. It had a ring on it, like Dean's – made of silver he bet. It also had two other objects on it. Something made from iron and something made from steel – as if it were made from a gun barrel. Dean furrowed his brow – knitted in a frown.

"Silver, Steel and Iron." He said holding it up for Sam to see. Sam shrugged. Both boys settled into their beds on either side of Holly, but neither wanted to sleep. However they must have slipped, because when Sam glanced at the clock it had changed from 8:45pm to 4:30am in the matter of a second. He got up, showered then left Dean and Holly both asleep to get coffee and donuts. He returned to find Dean awake and watching TV on not such a low volume. He looked up as Sam entered. It was then that Sam noted the third bed was empty.

"Where is she?" He asked setting down three polystyrene cups and a white paper bag. Dean jerked his thumb to wards that shut bathroom door.

"Shower." He said picking up one of the coffee cups. The door of the bathroom opened, and Holly emerged. She was dressed in faded and torn jeans, biker boots and black AC/DC t-shirt.

"You like 'Mullet Rock'?" Sam asked, Holly laughed and shook her head. She grabbed a hair elastic from the nightstand and pulled her long hair back into a ponytail.

"No." she said shaking her head, "Dean leant it to me, can't you tell? It's too big." She grabbed a bunch of the fabric and pulling it lightly. It was indeed too big for her, her slim frame was smaller then Dean's lean one. She smiled and grabbed the last remaining coffee cup. "Donuts too? Sammy, you know donuts aren't good for you. Covered in sugar and fat." Holly playfully scolded grabbing one out of the offered bag. Taking a bite she chewed slowly as if contemplating what to say next. "On the other hand…who really cares? It tastes good." She said shrugging loosely.

"Uh – Holly it strikes me as particularly strange that the explosion that killed the Vamp – didn't hurt you. Do you make a habit of surviving explosions or are you just some sort of fire buff?" Sam asked. Meaning it playfully but Holly turned serious.

"I'm not like you. Either of you. I'm very different." She said sitting down on her bed. Sam and Dean looked at each other and turned to face her.

"What do you mean? Different?" Dean asked. Holly sighed and put her cup on the floor next to the bed. She hated lying to her brothers and she'd done so on so many occasions. But now was different, telling them what she was it was harder.

"Sam – you know how there was that fire in your nursery?" He nodded slowly, "I had one as well. But Mom made it out with Dad and me," Holly paused she wanted her brothers to understand, "well – sadly my fire wasn't a demon." She said, Dean and Sam exchanged looks. She could tell they were confused. She sighed heavily she ran a hand over her hair and picked up her coffee.

"I don't get it." Sam said. She looked up at him and sighed again.

"Do you want me to show you what I mean?" She asked. Dean and Sam exchanged a look again. She grabbed the empty donuts bag and sat it on her open palm. In a matter of seconds it caught fire then died into nothing but ashes. Both Winchester boys stared at it in shock.

"What _are_ you?" Dean whispered. He was probably in the most shock as Holly had spent the most time with him. Holly dropped his gaze. She looked thoroughly disgusted at herself and hurt as if Dean's approval meant everything to her.

"Dean…Sammy. I'm a controller and creator of fire. A pyrokenetic." She said slowly and carefully. They just continued to stare at her. She _was_ very different. Sam had visions sure – but they could deal with that. But fire? Dean's mind started going at ten thousand miles a minute. What if she burnt them by accident? What if she set fire to the motel room? _What if she burnt the upholstery in the car?_ Holly got up grabbing her coffee and walked out of the motel room – leaving the ashes of the donuts bag behind her. The slamming of the door broke Dean and Sam's thoughts.

* * *

Holly had been walking for at least two hours. Her coffee long finished and the cup burnt somewhere back along the road. She knew where the boys were headed – she'd heard them when she paused outside the motel room door to see if they followed her. So she was walking to Bobby Singer's. She had only ever told Bobby of what she could do. She'd visited him when she had first realized what it actually was. She'd burnt her foster brothers' bedspreads. She had run away to Bobby's and stayed there until she understood how to control her fiery power. He'd helped her. So that's where she was headed. She knew he'd talk to her and calm her down. Maybe even reason with her brothers. But that was about as likely as them actually calling her to straighten it out.

When she did arrive at Bobby's he was more than a little surprised to see her. She'd walked for five days to get there and she looked a mess too.

"Holly? Get in here. What happened?" He asked. She didn't answer but wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and hugged him. A little taken aback by Holly's forwardness he returned the hug awkwardly. She began to sob into his shoulder. He rubbed comforting circles into her back. He had to let her know he was there for her. It was just the way he worked. She pulled back first.

"I'm sorry Bobby. I just…I had to get away." She said wiping away her tears. Her cellphone rang. _Dean_. She chose to ignore it.

"What happened Doll? Talk to me." Bobby said; he often called her 'Doll' as well. She'd told him to call her 'Doll' instead of Holly. She wiped away more of her tears, took a deep breath. She settled her stomach and looked Bobby in the eye.

"I used my power…to kill a vampire. The boys were there." Holly said. Bobby's eyes went wide.

"Dean and Sammy?" She nodded, she felt ashamed, "Did you hurt them?"

"Oh they weren't in the room. They were coming to rescue me. He Vamp…he could taste that I was different – I got so angry Bobby! I blew him up. The boys found me stumbling out of the basement. I told them this morning – I think I frightened them Bobby! Oh they must hate me!" Holly said; she covered her face with her hands.

"Holly, Holly. Doll – listen to me. Ok?" She lowered her hands, "your face is much too pretty to be covered – you may have frightened them – but they won't hate you!"

"How do you know? You're not Dean or Sam." Holly said, usually at this point she'd start yelling at Bobby, but she was upset and she wasn't in the mood to get angry.

"You're their sister Doll. No matter how much they _want_ to hate you – they can't. It's family." Bobby said, "If it makes you feel any better I'll call Dean and explain everything." Bobby said. Holly nodded slowly; she'd let him do that.

"While you're at it – you might as well tell them I'm on my way to Blue Earth." Holly said, "I'm going to see Jim."

* * *

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota_**

Jim Murphy was preparing his next sermon when he heard the door of the chapel open. He looked up. A young woman he didn't know walked in. He was slightly weary that he didn't know her. She wasn't a member of the Blue Earth population. But sometimes people on the road would stop to visit a church and this was the closest thing to one. He smiled pleasantly at her.

"Good Morning. Can I help you?" He asked stepping down from the alter. She slid into one of the pews and watched him walk towards her.

"You're James Murphy right? Father James Murphy?" She asked. He nodded.

"That's right. And you are?" He asked, usually he wasn't as curious about the people he helped or talked to but in this case – if she knew his name was 'James' he had to know who she was.

"Holly Winchester. I need to talk." She relied. He didn't know John had a daughter. He smiled softly at her. He knew that it was possible she was a new member perhaps born in a relationship John may have had after Mary died.

"Well that's what I'm here for Miss Winchester. But first let me asked you something. Where, in relation to Dean and Sam, are you?" He asked. Holly looked surprised.

"You mean you never knew of me?" He shook his head, "I'm the oldest. I'm five years older than Dean. I was sent away to Vineland to live with a foster family. I was 8." Holly explained; she bowed her head slightly. Now Jim was really confused – why would John not mention that he had a daughter?

"Before Mary died?" Jim asked; Holly nodded slowly, "it must have been hard for you."

"Yeah. It was pretty hard Father. But I got through it, you know?" Holly looked up at him again. He nodded. He knew that Mary's death had been hard on the boys and John – but Holly must have been hit really hard. Her mother had sent her way when she was young and then she died not a year later? Jim sat down on the pew and looked at Holly for a moment.

"You know you look like your father." He said, after a moment, Holly smiled and dropped her head, "actually you look a lot like your brothers too. Sam's eyes and Dean's cocky smile."

"I guess they must get it from me then?" Holly laughed softly, "I mean I've seen Dean's cocky smile enough times to know what it's like but I've never noticed that we smile the same. Sam's eyes though – that I've noticed." Holly sat back against the pew, and the shrill ringing of her cell phone made both Jim and her jump. She pulled it out of her pocket. _Sammy_. Was on the screen. She ignored it again. She turned it off. Jim raised an eyebrow. Tears stung Holly's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She would not succumb to that kind of weakness.

"Who was that?" He asked, seeing her tears.

"Sam. I can't talk or face either of them." Holly said, finally her tears fell – she couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I just can't. I know they don't like me. They…they must really hate me." Holly said, "I've done some really bad things though." She said.

"Ok…well confession's tomorrow but tell me whats on your mind Holly?" Jim said now sitting down next to her. She turned to face him, tears now leaving tracks down her somewhat dirt covered face.

"I've lied…to my brothers and father of all people. I've lusted after people I can't have. Dare I say it…committed adultery! I'm a really bad sinner Father. I don't know if God could forgive me for all my sins!" Holly cried, "I've even had impure thoughts about my foster brothers! Father I'm a terrible person." Holly started to cry. She was just so stressed out and tired she would cry at anything.

"Salvation is for sinners Holly. You must know that Dean is a prime example of sinning. I hope you haven't picked up on his bad habits?" Jim said, putting a hand around her shoulders.

Suddenly the church door opened and Holly looked up to see the two faces she wished never to see again. Dean and Sam. They'd come to talk to her.

"Holly…we need to talk to you." Dean growled.

* * *

**R&R Please means the world - hugs from Little Dean and Baby Sammy! VGxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own John, Mary, Sam or Dean (would seriously love to own Sam and Dean though…swoon)

**A/n:** This is not Canon at all, apart from the fire. It's my first fic in a long time.

**2****nd**** A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Corrections & Reviews Welcome. Thank-you VGxx

**Thank-you to all my lovely reviewers! Here's the next chapter of **_**Little Brother**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four Blue Earth, Minnesota 

_Suddenly the church door opened and Holly looked up to see the two faces she wished never to see again. Dean and Sam. They'd come to talk to her._

"_Holly…we need to talk to you." Dean growled._

"Well did you ever think that maybe, just maybe – I _don't_ want to talk to you?" Holly snarled standing up.

"Holly…you don't mean that…" Sam said softly. Holly screwed up her face holding back hot, bitter, stinging tears. She refused to let them fall. She wouldn't let them see her cry.

"Yeah, of course I do Sam! I'm different! I get it. You shouldn't be here. I might as well just burn you both to oblivion. Cause I swear to God I will." She stepped past Jim and out into the isle. Dean and her stared at each other before Dean ran at her and clamped her in bear hug. Holly felt the air squeezed out of her and she wheezed to be put down. When her feet were firmly on the ground again she looked at Dean. His face was just like hers – only less dirty – and more tears were forming in his eyes. Holly smiled softly, letting her own tears finally fall free of their honey brown cages.

"Holly wanted to confess. I guess she should confess to you boys as well." Jim said getting up. Holly turned around; she shook her head slowly.

"No it's ok. They'll find out in good time all the things I've done." She said. She wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder and pulled him her side. "Who do I look more like Jim? Dad? Dean or Sam?" Sam stood to her other side.

"If I honestly had to choose – it looks like you're very close to Dean _and_ Sam. It's not one boy in particular. You boys don't know how lucky you are. You have a sister who loves you so much. Try to understand her reasons for whatever she tells you. You'll understand in good time." Jim said. Holly smiled softly at Jim. He understood her just like Bobby. She was a Winchester, she meant the world to her brothers and they meant the world to her. But could she keep her façade of stone-cold-hearted-demon-hunter up? Or would she fail and crumble to be Holly Winchester older sister of Dean and Sam all over again?

--------------------------------------------------

Horizon Motel 

"Holly? What did Jim mean?" Dean asked as Holly aimed a .45 pistol at the wall and then brought it back to her lap and cleaned it a bit more. Her eyes moved to his face, her head not moving an inch.

"You'll understand in good time." She replied she'd said that to both him and Sam when they'd asked her. They hoped to catch her off guard so she'd answer them but she never did. She always said the same thing. She never gave them a straight answer.

"Come on Doll. Give us an answer." Sam said; he was annoyed she hadn't answered them properly. Holly looked up form the gun she was polishing and sighed.

"I have Sam. I told you. You'll understand in good time." Holly didn't _want_ to reveal _all_ her secrets to them. Not just yet anyway.

That night Sam found himself unable to find rest. He lay in his bed for at least three hours before he walked out to get some fresh air. Holly woke as the door closed; she thought she'd just imagined it. Getting up she went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. On her way back to bed she noted that the third bed in the room was empty. Sam was missing. She grabbed her t-shirt, jacket and jeans; she pulled them on along with her boots. Then she softly opened the door and just as quietly shut it behind her. Sam was sitting a few doors away on a bench seat, underneath a light outside one of the crappier rooms. He looked as though he was crying. But Sam didn't cry that much. Not like Holly would. She walked down to him and sat beside him. Neither said anything. But it was Holly who eventually broke the heavy silence.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I just want you guys to know me, but when it comes to the truth I find it hard to tell you both. Neither of you know me that well no matter what Dean says, the last time I was with him for more than one day he was 4-years-old! Remember how I said I didn't stay with you guys because I had to get back to school?" Sam nodded, "I did stay with you guys. I stayed with you five times. When I was 12, 14, 16, 18 and 20." Holly said. Sam looked up at her.

"I can't remember those times." He said. Holly laughed softly and smiled at him. She looked down at her hands then out at the dark carpark. Sam could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not surprised. Dean probably doesn't either. I never hunted with him. Remember how I said my foster Daddy took me shooting?" Sam nodded, "yeah – well – John took me out too. I never knew about what he hunted. But he promised me in a letter he'd take me out with him. Let me try what he hunted. I thought it was Deer or Bear. Not once did I think it would be what nightmares are made of! So three years after Mom died I joined you in Fort Wayne, Indiana. A bit far from Jersey. But you know, anyway that was a Vamp when I was 12 – you were only...oh 3. When I was 14 – you were 5 – and I'm not surprised you don't remember I only spent an hour there and I didn't go to your motel room anyway. Dad picked me up from my motel. Then when I was sixteen. That was in…Reading, Pennsylvania. You were 7. You might remember that one. Dad and I never got on as well as Dean and him did. Even Dad and you got on well. But Dad and I fought a lot." Holly said; she ran a hand over her hair," you burnt your hand on the stove and I looked after you." Sam thought but shook his head. Holly looked at him now a little confused.

"All I remember is the pain from the burn and the numbness of my fingers." Sam said, Holly laughed a bit.

"Yeah my bad. Sorry dude." She said. She wiped her hand under her eyes, ridding her face of the tears. She sniffed and looked back out at the dark carpark, her face lit up only by the headlights of cars or trucks. Sam looked at her and smiled softly.

"I love you Holly. No matter how much I know about you or how much I don't." Sam said. Holly looked at him and smiled at his smile.

"I love you too Sammy." Holly was one person Sam didn't dare correct on his name. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders he pulled her to him and held her close.

"You know something?" Sam said after a while.

"What?" Holly asked looking up at him.

"I feel like I've known you all my life but I haven't, you know?" He stated, Holly laughed and moved to sit up straight. She shook some hair back over her shoulder.

"I guess you have sort of lived with me but indirectly. Dean and I share a lot of the same traits Sammy. You'll see more of them as we chase more hunts. Trust me." She said and stood up, "come on Sammy. Let's go back to bed." She said, Sam reached up and took her hand, his hand encasing her smaller one. But for once her hand was the warmer one. He smiled and stood up. At that moment the light bulb began to flicker. Sam and Holly looked at each other and shared a look, they sprinted back to their room and as they opened the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R Please means that world. VGxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own John, Mary, Sam or Dean (would seriously love to own Sam and Dean though…swoon) Holly is obviously mine as are some of the SPN Beings.

**A/n:** This is not Canon at all, apart from the fire. It's my first fic in a long time.

**2****nd**** A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Corrections & Reviews Welcome. Thank-you VGxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At that moment the light bulb began to flicker. Sam and Holly looked at each other and shared a look, they sprinted back to their room and almost kicked down the door._

Holly felt fire pulse through her veins. As Sam yanked a .45 pistol from his waistband, flames encased Holly's fists. The being that saw them burst in just laughed evilly at them. Dean somehow was still fast asleep. He could sleep through most things, but being the more alert of them it was interesting how he had not woken.

"Let him go." Holly said through clenched teeth the flames rising higher up her arms.

"Uh…no." Holly knew instantly what it was…a Moriquendi. A type of Elf that stole the middle child of families just for the hell of it. Mostly the children starved to death or were eventually killed. None came back alive anyway. This was not going to happen to Dean. Holly wouldn't let it. She lost her mother she was _not _about to loose Dean too.

"Let. Him. Go." Holly repeated slowly, she was trying very hard to calm her nerves and anger, but was failing miserably.

"Or what? You gonna do the same as you did when Brave Payce and Little Jenny disappeared?" The Moriquendi asked teasingly in a baby voice. Holly let the flames totally cover her body now. At this point Moriquendi laughed. It resembled that of a seriously demented clown or a seriously evil super being. Holly had never been so angry or intense in her life. She shot fireball after fireball at the elf holding her brother her aim was incredible. She never once hit Dean or even singed his jeans. She had impeccable timing and aim. Then at once the Moriquendi got bored and unconsciously dropped Dean to the floor he still didn't wake or even stir but the Moriquendi disappeared. Dean staying where he was on the floor. Holly's flames extinguished. She fell to her knees where she stood and Sam ran to Dean. He knelt next to his brother and pulled Dean to his chest, trying to wake him. Holly hadn't moved all she'd done was pulled a faded and taped together photograph from her back pocket. Tears fell from her cheeks to the singed carpet below her knees. She stared at the photo and then she looked over at Sam and Dean. Slowly she shifted over to her brothers.

"Is he ok?" Holly asked, sobs taking the place of words.

"Yeah he'll survive. What was that about?" Sam asked, he hadn't needed to hear all of what he did, but it couldn't be helped.

"Them." Holly pushed the photo in Sam's hands and let him look at it.

"These two?" He asked, confused, Holly nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Payce and Jenny." She said softly.

"Who were they?" He asked handing the photo back to her.

"My fiancée and daughter." Holly said running her fingertips over the two figure in the photo.

"Fiancée? Daughter? You never once said you were engaged." Sam pointed out. Holly smiled softly; he was too smart for his own good.

"I wasn't but he was as good as." She replied softly. Sam looked confused; he knitted his brow in a frown. His 'what-do-you-mean?' face in place.

"So he was your boyfriend." He said. Holly shook her head.

"Good friend who I just happened to loose my virginity to ok?" She snapped.

"Wow, Holly…I always thought you were…" Sam said a small smirk on his face.

"What? Still as pure as a nun? I don't think so Sammy. Dean and me are too much alike. How many girls has he had? Ten? Twenty? More? Who knows? The only boy I ever loved was Payce." Holly snapped, now getting angry the flames starting to shine in her eyes.

"Holly…I'm sorry." Sam said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be. There was nothing anyone could do. Not even me." She said putting the photo back in her pocket.

"Why were they taken?" Sam asked.

"Payce has two older sister and two little sisters. He's the middle child. Like Dean." Holly explained. So what about the youngest? She was an only wasn't she?

"Jenny?" He asked. Holly sniffed and nodded slowly.

"My eldest we gave up for adoption – she was gorgeous too Sammy, she looked just like me. Jenny did too; Payce and I tried again to give Jenny a baby brother or sister. That one was a boy. When Jenny was taken I thought it was a mistake! Jenny wasn't a middle child – but Moriquendi knew of the one before Jenny." Holly explained simply. Sam furrowed his brow again.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A Moriquendi. An elf. It's an elf that gets its kicks from kidnapping middle children. I'm sort of glad it didn't take Dean, but also a bit perturbed it got bored and left him. If it had taken him we could've freed all the other kids it's taken from around here." Holly said.

"You're telling me that Dean is bait?" Sam snapped.

"No. I'm saying that if it had taken Dean we could've tracked it and freed him and all the other kids. Just try to see my view here Sammy!" Holly said, "I lost my best friend and my daughter! I do not want to loose you or Dean ok?" Holly snapped. She had laid Dean's head back on the floor and had put her jacket under his head, but she got up now and walked out. Hoping to be anywhere else but with Sam right now. Sam sighed and suddenly noted that his brother was stirring.

"Man…what happened? Where's Holly?" Dean asked, putting a hand against his head.

"Uh…you don't want to know. Holly's just gone out for some air." Sam said.

--------------------------------------------------

"Holly?" The caramel brunette looked up from the book she'd been reading. She'd walked for at least five miles – for once she was glad she knew where they were headed. She'd bought the book at the first gas station she'd passed. She had been sitting on the gutter of this shitty little town reading it. She looked up only when she heard Dean's voice.

"Hey. How you feeling?" She asked.

"Good. You?" He replied equally as concerned as she is.

"Cold. You got my jacket?" She said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah. Get in." He said, she didn't move; she could see Sam on the other side of the car and refused to get into the car, "oh come on. He's not going to shoot you. All the guns are in the trunk. Come on Holly." Dean said, he got out of the car and grabbed her hand. He shoved her roughly into the passenger side of the car and got into the back seat. Sam looks at her once then pulls away form the gutter and drives off.

"You ok Holly?"

"Just cold Sammy. You?"

"All right I guess. You left us alone in the motel. You had Dean worried sick! Who'd have thought? Little brother worried about big sister?" He laughed, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Dean.

--------------------------------------------------

**Blue Earth, Minnesota**

Jim Murphy grabbed at the top of his desk. He grabbed his mobile and quickly dialed Holly's cell. He needed their help and they had to get there, fast.

"Hello?" The voice was soft but audible.

"Holly – it's Jim." He said hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need your help. Now." Jim said.

"Sam, turn the car around. We're going back to Blue Earth. Don't ask me why just turn it around! We're on our way Jim hold on." Holly hung up. Jim sat shaking slightly under his desk. For once in his life he had no idea what to do.

--------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing Holly?" Sam asked. Dean protested at the treatment his car had gotten at the sudden change of direction.

"Jim needs help." Holly said ignoring Dean's protests from the back seat. Sam turned into the street that led to the church Jim was at. As they pulled up at the building Holly was already heading for the door. She threw open the doors and what she saw made her blood run cold. Dean and Sam were behind her and they froze at what they saw also. Jim Murphy – Pastor Jim – hanging from the ceiling, a rope around his neck but his wrists were slit.

"Pastor Jim wouldn't do that to himself would he Kiddies?" A voice taunted. Holly's eyes snapped to the alter, "oh no, is wittle Howee Winchester crying? Are they tears in your eyes Missy? I'm so sorry to hurt a friend but it's what I must do. Now…let's see if your brothers really know about you shall we?" An outline of two figure appeared and slowly they came into focus. A small girl with long caramel hair and dancing brown eyes and a young man mousy hair and blue eyes stood in front of the three Winchesters, Hollt started the shake. It was the first timei n years she had seen Jenny and Payce.

"Now, which one of you can tell me who they are?" Moriquendi asked.

"Payce Marte and Jennifer Winchester." Sam and Dean said together. Holly sighed, Sam had told him. The Moriquendi looked surprised. His eyes locked with Holly's. Her honey eyes burned with triumph. But Moriquendi wasn't done yet. He still had to see how the boys rejected her with the worst secret she possessed.

"Sharing time Holly. Tell them what you were doing the night Payce disappeared." Moriquendi said, whatever he was doing he was hurting her, her body arched back.

"I was working, you sick son of a bitch." Holly snarled. Moriquendi laughed.

"Working? Is that they call it these days?" He laughed high pitched and squeaky. Holly groaned as he tightened his hold on her, "Tell them." He growled.

"All right! All right! I was screwing Payce's brother! Happy? I was shagging Michael behind Payce's back!" Holly screamed. The Moriquendi dropped her. She landed on her knees.

"Good. Now who are Jenny's parents? Do you care to tell that?" Moriquendi snarled.

"Never. I can't do that to them." Holly said, out-of-breath.

"Oh yes you can." Moriquendi did just what he'd done to her again. She cried out and shut her eyes tightly, tears seeping out of the edges.

"Jenny's Payce's kid. Always has been always will be." She snarled, but whatever he was doing it tightened or it hurt more, because she cried out again, this time it was too much for Dean and Sam. The gunfire landed deep in Moriquendi's chest and he screeched before dropping to the floor of the church. He was gone. Dead. Dean ran forwards and caught Holly as she fell. She landed in his arms. He slowly lowered her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him as her knees buckled.

"Ok, Sammy you wanna help me here?" Sam grabbed Holly and hauled her into a bride's carry. She wrapped an arm around Sam's neck and curled up as small as she could. The boys put her in the back seat and she curled up before falling asleep. Sam and Dean exchanged a look. What on earth could Holly possibly hide from them that Moriquendi wanted them to know so badly? Why did who Jenny's dad was matter so much? Holly had said she was only three. So it seemed to fit that Payce would be her father, but if she was screwing Michael as well – that fit also. Screwing both Michael _and_ Payce she was a female version of Dean! It was scary.

"Dude she is too like me." Dean said as he settled into the driver's seat.

"Don't you mean you are too like her?" Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered putting his baby into drive and he pulled out leaving Blue Earth in his rear view mirror.

--------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam looked up suddenly when Holly's voice interrupted their thoughts in the motel room they taken in their new settlement.

"Dean? Sammy?" They turned. She was slowly waking up.

"We're here Holly. We're right here." Sam said going to her side and grasping her hand.

"Dean?" Her voice was slightly more urgent now for her other brother.

"Yeah Sweetie I'm here." Dean's rougher voice calmed her as her eyes slowly opened. She smiled softly at Sam then turned her head and smiled at Dean. Freeing her hand from his grasp she ran it over his stubble. She did the same to Sam, feeling them both kiss her palms made her smile. She'd get them to do that as kids – whenever she looked after them – another secret she'd kept.

"I've got a confession." She whispered. Dean and Sam looked at her seriously, "not about Jenny." They relaxed, "about me and my visits. I told Sam about the times I went on hunts. You might remember them better than Sam, Dean. But there were some other times. I told you I was with you when I was 12, 14, 16, 18 and 20 right?" They nodded, "well I came when I was 17 as well. I had to baby-sit you both." Holly stated.

"_Baby-sit_? Dean sounded out-raged. Holly nodded.

"Yeah. Dad thought it was a good idea. I was five years older and I was responsible. I had a fight with Dad that night too." She nodded at their faces, "yeah the usual complacent and calm Holly, had a fight with Daddy Dearest. Look Dean you were 12 and Sammy was 8. I had to look after each of you at some point right? Sammy you were at school at this point and so was Dean. You were so proud of yourself. You and Dean arrived home both with huge grins on your faces! You proudly produced a spelling test you'd done and you let me scan it and I gave you a huge hug and congratulated you. I'm not an ace at spelling but I know what the 'A' meant! You'd aced it Sammy. Dean then produced a Math test that he'd scored a 99 on! He hadn't aced it but he'd done a really, really, really good job. He had beaten any 59 I'd ever gotten! I was so happy I told you that we'd put them on the fridge. We had like two magnets. You then looked around as asked where Dad was. I told you he was out on a hunt and he wouldn't be home until later that night, you snatched your test back and ripped it up. I was so angry with Dad that night you should've heard the fight." Holly said.

**Flashback**

"Holly, I'm back. I'm sorry it–" John said as he shut the door, he was trying to be quiet knowing the boys would be asleep, but apparently Holly didn't care if her brother heard her.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how hard it is to calm Sammy down when he's in a fit of tears and hysteria?" She snapped angrily.

"What?"

"I had to calm that boy down and then Dean and I sat for an hour trying to piece this back together again!" She brandished a bunch of torn pieces of paper that had been sticky taped together, it was obvious to John it was a spelling test and the large red **A **stood out to him against the white paper.

"What's that?"

"Sam's spelling test Dad! He aced it! And this," she held up her other hand full of torn pieces of paper, "is Dean's Math test. He too tore it up because you weren't here to see it. Dean got 99 Dad. He did far better than my scores! I tell you in letters I get 59 on my math test and all I get is a 'well done do better next time' – Dean and Sam didn't get anything! I told them I was proud of them but it's not the same as their father patting them on the back or saying 'that's great son, I'm proud of you,' that's what they need Dad. Not a guy who's off chasing what nightmares are made of! They need a father! Someone who's waiting for them when they get off the bus. Someone who's not their older sister!" Sammy and Dean were wide-awake now, listening at the door of their bedroom – this was big, Holly and Dad never fought. But now they were.

"Look – you're 17 – you are _not_ to tell me what not and what not to do! Ok? You're a Winchester by blood and you are going to have to change that attitude to me young lady!" He slapped her, when Holly overcame the pain in her cheek she looked up at him, a new flame burning in her eyes.

"You have no right to change me! You now what? I'm going to be who I want to be and I'll do what I want to do Becasue I'm _not_ any daughter of a man who leaves me to take care of his children! If you can't deal with it," she scooped up her keys for her car and opened the door, the pieces of Dean's math test on a pile on the floor and Sam's test next to it, "screw you John Winchester." She slammed the door behind her, he ran to it and threw it open.

"You walk away you are never coming back you hear me?" John yelled, Holly turned and hel out her hands, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"That's what I'm hoping to happen!" Holly screamed as she opened the door of her car she was about to shut it when a small body jumped onto her lap and curled into her. She looked down. Another figure stood holding her door open.

"Boys go back inside. I'm leaving and Dad nor you can stop me." She said. Sam was curled into her stomach keeping warm. She picked him up and put him on the ground and pushed Dean's hand off her door she closed it sharply and put the car in reverse, she watched with tear filled eyes as her pajama-clad brothers ran after her yelling at her to stop, but she sped off towards Vineland, New Jersey.

**End Flashback**

Sam stared at her. He remembered that. He remembered the screaming of his sister at their father, the sound of skin against skin as he slapped her. The feel of the stones under his feet as he ran after her, Dean beside him yelling at her to stop and come back.

"Holly – since you felt like sharing that – what about Jenny's father?" Sam asked softly.

"When I was 20 and I came on that hunt. I had a different kind of run-in with Dad." Holly said. Dean and Sam exchanged a look of disgust. They knew what _that_ meant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and review please means the world! Hugs from Sam and Dean! VGxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bella, John, Sam or Dean. Holly is obviously mine as are some of the Supernatural Beings.

**A/n:** This is not Canon at all, apart from the fire. It's my first fic in a long time.

**2****nd**** A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Corrections & Reviews Welcome. Thank-you VGxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When I was 20 and I came on that hunt. I had a different kind of run-in with Dad." Holly said. Dean and Sam exchanged a look of disgust. They knew what that meant.

Holly sighed and dropped her head to her chest. Dean put his hand under her chin and lifted her face she was forced to look at them. She had tears in their hazel cages again and she let them fall.

"He cornered me. Told me he had to talk to me. I knew it wasn't good. He took me aside after Dean you'd made sure Sam was getting ready for bed. It was after ten-thirty and Dad wanted to 'talk' to me. He told me he had a problem he wanted me to take care of. I was confused I told him that he needs to take care of his own problems but he grabbed my arm and told me it wasn't _that_ kind of problem. He took me outside as another car pulled up. Ellen got out and from the other side Jo got out but Jo was holding something. She handed it to me and I looked down into the smallest face I'd ever seen. Jo only had to be a year two years younger than Dean at the time so she had held this package as though it would break." Holly sighed, "he told me they wanted to call her Tracy. But I said that Tracy Winchester didn't sound right so I said we'd call her Jennifer. Dad agreed, as did Ellen. You see now that Jenny isn't my daughter. She's our little sister. She was the result of a chance and a mistake taken by John and Ellen. Payce and I agreed to bring her up. We'd already had one kid; you remember how I told you about that Sammy? Moriquendi must have thought Jenny was ours. But she wasn't." Holly finished and took a deep breath. Sam cut in before she could spill any more secrets. He wasn't ready for those secrets yet.

"So Jenny was an illegitimate case?" Sam asked. Holly nodded.

"Yeah. She shouldn't have been taken. That is why I wanted that nasty son of a bitch killed." Holly said. Dean looked from Sam to Holly and back. He was a little confused, but the little he understood he filled in the rest of the puzzle until he had the whole picture.

"Is there anything else you're hiding from us?" Dean asked. He had to know. Holly was hiding far too much. Holly dropped his gaze.

"Look, Dean. These are my secrets you have to understand. There are a lot of them. Like who I went to when I first discovered I burnt stuff. I ran away from Vineland and went to Bobby's. Yeah…I know. Hitchhiked." Holly said.

--------------------------------------------------

"You called who?" Holly asked as she sat down in a diner across from Dean.

"Bella. A good friend, enemy type person thing. Look she's helped us out a bit from time to time. Why you know her?" Dean said. Sam and Dean had decided that to find out anything more about Holly, they had to take drastic measures. And calling Bella was drastic.

"Sure. I know her. We've met once or twice. I saved her life once you know. She so owes me." Holly and Dean both turned to look when the bell on the door jingled signaling the entrance of another person. Holly rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"You never said she'd meet us here!" She hissed at Dean angrily.

"I didn't tell her to!" Dean hissed back.

"No, I made the assumption you'd be here. Closest diner to the motel you're staying at." Bella voice told them she'd heard them and had seen them immediately. Sam came back only seconds later. He slid in next to Holly blocking her in. Bella sat down next to Dean and her and Holly shared a stare for a few seconds before Holly spoke.

"Replaying your debt?" Holly said, sarcastically.

"Debt?" Bella looked confused.

"Reading?" Holly prompting.

"Oh that debt. No. I'm actually doing a favour for these boys. I've done at this at least ten thousand times. So they owe me. This I guess is my repayment. Lunch in a trashy diner like this." Bella said casting her hand around her carelessly. Holly sighed and smiled at Dean.

"My brothers aren't known for their taste in décor. Why do you think they let me choose the motels we stay at?" Holly said. Sam shared a look with Dean.

"Why don't you ladies get on with this?" Dean said. Holly shot a look at him. Bella cast him a sideways glance.

"Fine. The things I know about your sister are limited and you might know some of the things I do." Bella said. Dean looked across at Holly.

"It was in a bar, we had a few drinks, her questions and my answers got jumbled I guess I spilled my life story at some point." Holly said.

"You did. I remember." Bella said. Holly sighed and rolled her eyes, "you told me a lot of things. You told me about these boys, your dad, Bobby Singer, Jim Murphy, Ellen Harvelle, Jo Harvelle, anyone you had ever had contact with or knew of. Then came the secrets. You're a pyrokenetic, you were engaged to a man who knew nothing of what you did, Payce Marte, you had taken on your father's baby child Jennifer – you called her that – he had wanted to name her something else, but you had dismissed it. Jennifer Winchester was your daughter for a time; she called you Mommy until she disappeared. Moriquendi you called it. An elf type thing that takes the middle child in a family for kicks. They starve them or kill them because the child never returned alive to its family. Payce returned to his parents with a slit throat and rope burns on his wrists, Jenny went back to you starved to death. But this wasn't how you got into hunting. How did you get into hunting you never said that." Three pairs of eyes shot to Holly who had suddenly gone red.

"Uh…my first child died, Jenny was taken and my third died as well. But before all that…I told you boys I went back to Vineland after I met Sammy as a baby. I didn't. I stayed in Lawrence. Dean you don't remember? I was still in your room. Until the night of the fire when I wasn't supposed to be there. I didn't even write you that letter." Dean reached into his pocket and the piece of paper appeared again.

"What are you talking about? Of course you did." Dean said.

"No…I didn't. I told Dad what to write. I never put pen to paper." Holly explained.

"The night of the fire what did you do?" Sam asked softly.

"Dean doesn't remember. But when Dad got you out of your cot, he handed you to me because I was still wide-awake and I had only just got Dean up. Dad was going to take me to the motel. I had said goodnight to you and gone back to say goodnight to Dean when I heard mom scream. I ran back to the doorway and just brushed out of Dad's way. I knew something was wrong, when she was wasn't in there as soon as he got there. It was too weird. I went back to Dean's room and woke him. He pulled on his shoes and followed me into the hall where Dad gave me you. Then he told me to run outside with both of you and wait for him by the Impala. I was the only girl and the oldest I did as I was told." Holly said, she paused then continued, "I held tight to you and Dean followed me. We ran out as fast as we could. We crossed the road, where I handed you to Dean and ran to the house across from ours, Dad didn't try to stop me, I asked them call 911. It seemed simple enough I was nine-years-old. With the heat of that fire coming form your nursery I asked Dad to put me on the next plane back to Vineland. He knew he had to even though he didn't want to." Holly said she sat back against the seat sighing. Sam and Dean looked at each other just as confused as each other.

"So you were there but left right after the fire?" Dean asked. Holly nodded.

"Wow…well you're just full of surprises." Bella smirked.

"Secrets. Not surprises." Holly corrected.

"Well it's seems my work here is done. Thanks Boys." Bella said standing up. Holly's eyes followed Bella out and sighed heavily when she turned back to her brothers.

"Happy? You know my secret now." Holly said.

"We know more than I guess we hoped to." Dean said.

--------------------------------------------------

**Sunrise Motel**

"Holly. Holly wake up!" Sam shook his sister before she sat up this time before colliding Sam ducked. After she'd gotten over the initial shock of being woken Sam sat up.

"You're learning." Holly said then noticed that Sam looked upset; he had tears in his eyes. Holly brushed her thumb under his eyes and then pulled him into a hug, "what's wrong Sammy? You can tell me." She whispered.

"I guess I just…need to get to know you." He said.

"Sammy? Can't it wait til morning?" Holly asked glancing at the clock beside her bed, which read 3:35am. Sam smiled, but shook his head.

"No. I need to know why I think you're still hiding something from us." He said, he took Holly outside, she had grabbed Dean's leather jacket to keep warm.

"Look – Sam you don't know how hard it is for me to keep these secrets from you. Right now we don't have a case so we're spending a whole lot of time trying to figure out what our next case is going to be. I'm trying my hardest to keep these from you. But bringing in Bella? That was so uncalled for. You could easily have asked." Holly said.

"We did. But you're refused to tell us anything! We are your brothers for Christ's sake Holly! We're your family." Sam snapped.

"Family? You talk to me about family? When according to what I've heard you barely even talked about us when you lived with Jessica. Dad's family to me! But is he here? No he's off hunting that stupid demon that killed our mother and your girlfriend! He'll never catch and be able to kill this thing! It's out of his grasp! Just out of reach and as he advances the demon will keep retreating!" Holly retorted.

"Dad will corner it." Sam said.

"You can't corner a demon Sam! It's impossible. Do you know how many times I've tried to corner something and failed?" Holly said.

"So? It's been able to get past you!" Sam replied.

"Demons cannot be cornered! It is impossible to trap one! Do you understand that?" Holly said. She didn't care if she woke half the motel she needed Sam to understand this. Sam got up and walked back inside slamming the door behind him. Holly curled up on the seat that sat outside their room and cried. She didn't know how long she stayed out there but she woke up with Dean shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"You do realize that's my jacket." He said, she smiled and nodded.

"I took it to keep warm and I guess it didn't its job. Here." She slipped it off her shoulders and walked back inside the room handed the jacket to Dean as she did so. He followed her in. She stripped herself her track pants and shirt that she slept in, pulling her jeans and her tank top that she wore sometimes. She turned back to see Dean turning bright red. She knew why.

"The scar right?" She said.

"Yeah and the bruises." She sight and lifted her tank top off again letting him take a looked at them again. Dean ran his fingertips across the scar. The scar ran from her shoulder blade all the way down to her tailbone. But it was twisted and ran from her left side to her right. He gave a low whistled.

"What did you tackle to get those?" He asked, she pulled her top back on and turned around. Sighing she sat down on her bed.

"It's a long story." She said, he smiled at her. But was saved from answering.

"It's a long drive." Sam quipped as he returned with three coffees and donuts. She gladly took one of each and shrugged.

"All right. Let's go." She said. They piled into the car and Holly began her story.

--------------------------------------------------

**Old Town, Maine**

"So let me get this straight. You fought this Moriquendi before?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. And other nasty sonsofbitches too. What you guys do is elementary to what I've fought." Holly stated as she sat down on her bed.

"You ever faced a Wendigo?" Sam asked.

"Uh, not that I haven't. You have?" Holly asked.

"Oh yeah. Once early in our relationship." Dean smirked, earning him a look from Sam. Holly yawned and lay back on her bed – closest to the door and right next to Dean's.

"Guys – we've driven for days, can we not do this now? Can we just get some rest and then pick this up after this hunt?" She said. She had already changed into her trackies and t-shirt. Dean and Sam looked at each other then nodded and also took this time to get some rest.

--------------------------------------------------

**Warehouse 58**

"Holly! Look out!" Holly looked up just in time to duck the stuff that were being hurled at her. She had never experienced anything like this. She was ducking and weaving towards Dean and Sam. But she needed them to be her eyes because she couldn't see a damn thing. She shot a fireball in the direction if the missiles she faced and heard the spirit scream as it 'died'. She grinned and continued towards her brothers. She suddenly ran into something and that something grunted.

"Watch it Holly!" Sam voice told her. She sighed and knelt down.

"Sorry Sammy, but I can't see anything." She reached down and grabbed his wrists, she could feel the rope around them, "all right hold still." Holly grabbed hold of the ropes and began to burn through them. Sam was on his feet faster than anyone and leading Holly through the halls towards Dean. As they approached Dean, Sam heard Holly grunt then gasp and then she became a dead weight. Sam almost let go of her, but he was able to drag her to Dean's side.

"What happened?" Dean snapped angrily Sam shrugged.

"I don't know I didn't see." Sam cut Dean's wrists free and they both grabbed Holly, sharing her weight and were able to get out easily. The spirit had been destroyed and they were home free.

--------------------------------------------------

They laid Holly on her bed and stepped back. She seemed to be peaceful but the brother's knew she wouldn't be unless it was a natural sleep.

"This is a second time we've had to look after her. It's funny that she's spent most of her life looking out for us right?" Dean joked, laughing softly. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. It's spooky." He agreed. Holly stirred and her eyelids fluttered open.

"De? Sammy?" They went to her side and clutched a hand each, like they had when they first looked after her. She smiled when she felt Sam's smooth skin under her hand and Dean's stubble. She turned her eyes to each in turn. Sam kissed her palm and Dean leant down to kiss her cheek. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned as she did though. Her eyes went to Dean who had a knowingly look on his face. He helped her lift her tank and he inspected her back. More purple bruises appeared and another three cuts marred her pale skin. The cuts had to be three maybe four inches long but they weren't deep. Sam let his jaw drop when he saw the bruises and her ran his fingertips along the scar. She hissed as his fingertips touched on of her bruises. Dean had grabbed the first aid kit from the Impala and began dabbing the antiseptic cream onto her cuts.

"Stop moving Holly! I'll have to get Sam to hold you down otherwise!" She stopped struggling against her brothers. Until Dean pressed the antiseptic cream, she jerked and managed to knock Sam off balance. Causing them to topple onto the floor. Sam landing heavily on his back and Holly landed on top of him.

"Jesus Christ Dean! That stung like hell!" Holly cursed angrily at him as she sat up from her position on top of Sam. Sam moved to sit up also and grabbed her wrists again, holding her as still as he could without hurting her.

"Well if you hold still it'll be over soon!" Dean snapped moving down to kneel beside her. He gently worked the cream into the last cut and then closed the bottle. "All over just let me put some gauze on those then I'll rub some ointment onto your bruises but you'll be good as new soon enough." He gently worked the ointment onto her bruises among her occasional hisses of pain. When he was finished she was instructed to lay face down on the bed so the ointment could soak into her bruises and work on removing them.

--------------------------------------------------

When Holly woke up it was morning but the curtains preventing any light from coming in. She looked across her brothers' sleeping forms. She smiled she stretched and felt her back crack. She sighed and got up. She showered quickly checked her gauze and bruises then went out to get coffee and donuts. When she returned she found Dean and Sam almost sick with worry.

"Oh calm down boys, I'm fine and I bring gifts!" She set down the coffee and donuts before Dean's skillful hands assaulted her back. He ran his fingers over her pale skin to find that the cuts had healed and the bruises had disappeared.

"You heal fast too?" He whispered.

"Pretty much. I'll need red meat soon too. Helps me control my power. Or I might burn your car." Dean looked horrified.

"You wouldn't though right?" He asked.

"I have about one hour before my hands burst into flames spontaneously." She said. Sam bit back laughter. He knew how Dean felt about his car; he would hate anything like that to happen to his car. He suddenly remembered something.

"Holly? No more secrets?" He asked, making sure there was nothing else they didn't know about her. She took a deep breath.

"Well…there is one more, but I'm not ready to tell you that yet." She said. The boys nodded, agreeing. Maybe if she wasn't ready, they weren't ready either. Holly didn't look at Sam for a moment before looking up at him and smiled reassuringly, sure they knew a lot about her, but the worst was yet to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and review please! Means the world! More coming soon! VGxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sam, John, Ellen or Dean. Holly is obviously mine as are some of the Supernatural Beings.

A/n: I apologize for this but I said there will be one more secret that Holly is hiding there is actually two! So wait and see what could possibly be worse than hiding their baby sister from them?

**2****nd**** A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Corrections & Reviews Welcome. Thank-you VGxx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher_

_But I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no mo–_

"Dean! For Christ's sake shut up! Or I swear to God I will jump out of this car and walk the rest of the way!" Holly cried over the volume of the music and her brother incredibly bad singing.

"You can do better?" He challenged.

"Not to this crap. But yes I can." She responded. Sam held back his laughter.

"What do you mean crap?" Dean sounded as if he were offended.

"She mean's she'd more likely to sing to this." Sam took out the Kansas tape and pushed in another one. This immediately started playing some ballad. This made Holly lean forward so her arms were on the back of the front seat and she began to join the ring of the four voices flowing from the speakers. She wasn't a bad singer but one death glare from Dean she allowed Sam to change the cassette back. Kansas began blaring from the Impala's speakers again, but Dean remained silent.

--------------------

**South Dakota (Near Harvelle's)**

"So what is it this time?" Holly asked. Dean ignored her, still pacing the room, "Dean – I'm sorry about before in the car – ok? Get over it! What are we hunting this time?" still she got no response, "Sammy? A little help here?"

"DEAN!" The older male stopped, "what are we hunting this time?"

"Not while _she's_ her." Dean growled from behind clenched teeth.

"Hello Winchester! I'm FAMILY damn it! Argh! Fine!" Holly walked out slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it Dean – why do you do that? She our sister!" Sam shouted.

"She's still hiding stuff from us Sammy! One secret that is far too sensitive for us to know about!" Dean replied, anger building as he stared his baby brother down.

"Oh get over it Dean! She'll tell us when she's good and ready to. Get used to it!" Sam yelled.

"Whatever Sam. All that she'll tell us when she's ready crap rubs on my nerves!" Dean said.

"On your nerves? Dean she's my sister too! Don't you think it pisses me off too?" Sam was getting more and more frustrated with every word that came out of Dean's mouth.

"Why should it? You don't know her Sam!" Dean accused.

"But I want to! That is why I'm giving her time and ignoring the fact that she is hiding secrets from us! She needs time and I'm letting her have it! Can't you?" Sam argued.

"Why should I? After 23 years she's back and is already breaking her promise to me!" Dean shouted.

"Dean what are you talking about?" Sam's voice dropped an octave.

"We promised each other! We made a promise as kids! _NEVER_ to hide secrets! To tell each other everything!" Dean had tears brimming his eyes. As Dean began to crumble a body brushed past Sam and grabbed Dean as he fell to his knees in cascades of salty, hot, bitter tears. Sam watched as Holly's arms wrapped tightly around Dean, She looked up at Sam tears in her own eyes. She held Dean as he cried. He didn't push her away or recoil from her. His arms slowly wrapped around her holding tight to her so he knew he was safe and secure in her arms, the same security Sam had felt in Dean's as a kid.

--------------------

The bathroom door had been shut for two hours; whatever Dean was doing in there couldn't have been good. Sam and Holly looked at each other.

"He probably still trying to get the blush out of his face and reduce the puffiness of his eyes because he was crying." Sam said. Holly smiled and nodded. The bathroom door opened and Dean came out his eyes were no longer red and puffy and his cheeks didn't burn a scarlet red colour like they had once before. Holly looked up at him.

"Ready to spill yet?" He said not looking at her. She stood up and sighed heavily.

"Better late than never." She said. Dean turned around.

"Huh?" A knock sounded at the door. Holly pulled it open and their father stepped inside. Dean and Sam stood up immediately as if they were standing to attention.

"Boys it's all right. I called him here – came at my bidding. Just sit down please all of you." John, Dean and Sam all sat and looked at her, she closed the door and didn't face them for a moment.

"It's gonna be a big shock to you all. But Dad you might remember better than the boys. You remember I was 17 and I babysat the boys?" John nodded.

"Yeah – you yelled at me." He pointed out.

"Right. Well – I'd been there for what – a week?" She said turning her head only.

"A month actually." John said.

"Right. One and half weeks in to my spell with them, the money runs out. I have to get some. The credit cards are at their limit and I couldn't apply for any more. My imagination for names had run out. So I took drastic measures. I did the one thing not one of you will take lightly." Holly said, still not looking at them.

"Wait – street corners?" Dean put in. Holly shook her head.

"Men's laps?" John said anger all ready in his voice. Holly once more shook her head. Sam bit his lip before putting his own suggestion in.

"You stripped right?" Holly's eyes snapped to Sam in surprise but she nodded slowly.

"You did WHAT!? Holly you were 17-years-old! How much did you get?" John yelled.

"Enough. Some nights were better than others I guess." She shrugged. John looked at her hard. His eyes saying he couldn't believe it.

"I did wonder what you did when you went out at night. You said friends but I always did wonder." John said as he made to stand up. Holly was a good inch shorter but he in no way intimidated her.

"We needed the money Dad." Holly protested – she knew her Dad would hate it, but Dean and Sam not so much.

"I don't care. You should never have done it!" John yelled. Holly took a step backwards it was the one time her brothers had seen her back away from their father.

"I had to do something! Sam and Dean were not going to starve!" She replied.

"Like you would've cared anyway!" John suddenly stopped. That one sentence made Holly start to tear up. She knew this was something she had to tell the boys by herself she hadn't needed her father to remind her. John stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"You stripped?" Dean said as if he still couldn't believe it. Holly nodded. She blinked back the tears that had made a brief appearance but she locked eyes with Sam who had been focused on her since their father had left.

"What did Dad mean 'like you would've cared anyway'?" He asked. Holly looked at him and wished she could take it all back. Wished what she was about to say wasn't true. But she had no choice she had to tell them. It was for the best – she knew the boys would never trust her again – but she'd been five when Dean was born so how were they to know otherwise?

"Uh…there's one more thing I haven't told you." She said. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at her. She took a deep breath – it was now or never although she had always hoped the former would never be forthcoming.

"I'm not your biological sister." Both boys stood up. Shock and horror written over their faces.

"What?" They both spat. They couldn't believe this. She was so much like them though. Dean's cocky smile, Sam's puppy dog eyes. They stared at her while she took another deep breath.

"My birth parents died when I was born. Mary and John adopted me when I was only a month old. I really liked them, you know? They loved me like their own. When I was five I heard the best news I could've hoped for. And that was that I had a baby brother. That was when you came home from the hospital Dean." Holly said, she pushed her jeans down to her hips and then shoved her hands in her pockets.

"You cared for us like we were your actual family, how old were you when you knew?" Sam asked.

"I was 9. Dean 4 and Sammy you were six months." Holly said.

"After the fire." Dean murmured. She nodded.

"Yeah. Since it was only the nursery we got in and retrieved most of the possessions. Including birth certificates. At the Motel that night I was looking through everything and told John he'd forgotten my birth certificate – but he told me he hadn't. He never got it because he wasn't my real dad and the woman who burned wasn't my real mom. That is why I told him to send me back to Vineland. Not because I hated seeing the house burnt and ruined it was because I had spent at least 8 years of my life with people who weren't even my parents or family! I hated John and Mary for many years. That's why I was reluctant to do anything with you boys or with John. I didn't know if he'd told you or not. He thought that since I knew you weren't my real brothers I wouldn't care about you. But I do boys. I love you both just as much as if you were my biological brothers!" Holly said seeing Dean start to turn from her. She knelt down and put her hand on Dean's but he recoiled as if she'd burnt him. Seeing the hurt on his face and the pain in Sam's she got up and ran from the motel room. And this time she didn't stop to see if they followed her.

She just kept on running until she couldn't run anymore and she fell to her knees sobbing. When she'd calmed herself down she looked up. She was outside a roadhouse. She'd run a long way. The sign above the door read _Harvelle's Roadhouse_. Holly slowly stood up and wiped her tears away. She got up and noting the cars around, knew that it was open. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, many faces turned to her as she entered, knowing she was by far the prettiest person in the place, besides the petite blonde at the bar, she was eyed by many of the men. Taking in their guns and clothes all of which were hunters. She slid onto a barstool.

"What can I get ya?" An older woman asked as she approached Holly.

"Uh…you got El Sol?" Holly asked. She nodded and put it on the bar. Holly took the cap off and took a swig of it.

"What's your name? I've never seen anyone as comfortable as you around this many guys with guns." She said.

"My family…" Holly paused, "are hunters too."

"Oh yeah? What's your name?" She asked.

"Holly Winchester." Immediately all noise stopped in the roadhouse. Holly knew that many hunters knew her father. But she had no idea he was known this far out.

"Winchester? As in John Winchester?" The woman asked; Holly nodded slowly, "Ellen Harvelle. Your daddy worked a job with my husband once."

"I know. I was there. I saw it happen. I'm so sorry Ellen. If I could've stopped it I would've." Holly said.

"You were?"

"Yeah. I'm five years my brother, Dean's, senior. So I went on hunts before he did." Holly said.

--------------------

Dean sighed as he slid to the floor of the shower. He hated himself. He'd just let her go. He didn't hate his sister he just didn't like the way she kept hiding things from him and Sam. They were about the only family she had! He let the warm water run over his body as he felt the bitter tears he refused to let fall, escape his green cages. He silently cursed himself and rubbed his hands over his face. Only to have the tears replaced with new ones. He sighed and gave up; he let the tears escape before his body was overtaken by sobs. He started to cry – his already knew his sister thought he hated her. He knew Holly loved him beyond reason. She had always looked after him and Sam. Now – they had acted like they hated her.

"Dean?" Sam had knocked on the door, "Dean you ok in there?"

"Yeah! Yeah Sammy I'm fine!" Dean called out, although his voice didn't sound half as strong as he'd hoped. He hated himself for all but kicking her out. She'd run away and now they had to find her or wait for her to find them. Dean hoped the latter happened before something horrible happened to them.

--------------------

When your surname is Winchester, lots of bad things happen to you. Every that could go wrong went wrong after Holly left. Sam was almost killed when he was shot. Dean almost lost his life when he fell four stories to land in a rose bush. The brothers couldn't do anything right – apart from killing every nasty Supernatural being they came across. But then their Dad caught up with them and they found themselves fighting to keep him with them again. (**A/n:** This is my brief summary of the last two episodes of Season 1) Meg was exercised and sent back to Hell. They found their Dad and rescued him but found him possessed by the very demon they were hunting. Yellow-eyes. Now they were being watched all the time – but they didn't know it. When they finally left the house they had hidden in. Their observer made their way after them in a not so obvious pick-up. Then watched helplessly as a truck plowed into the side of the Impala. Resisting the urge to get out and check on them. All that was done was a numbly dialed 911 call. Details given and within minutes ambulance officers were working on getting Sam out, waking John and Dean – both unresponsive. Sam was worried when neither had answered him and the ambulance officers refused to tell him anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review please means the world. VGxx


End file.
